Otherworld
by Torii
Summary: A BOF4 ficcy. Based on Cray n' a few others. After the battle with Fou-lu, everyone was at peace, what they didn't know, that another destructive force from a different world would be coming to take his place in making a world where they would control...
1. Reliving Nightmare

**Hey everyone, back again with a new BOF 4 ficcy. Yush, it will be based somewhere around Cray, Nina, Ryu, Ursula and the whole gang, except for Ershin, I like Deis better! Well, this happens after the game, meaning Ryu won the battle against Fou-lu, and everyone didn't die. So here's my version of, After-the-game! Cray has a very important role, for those who don't see many Cray ficcy's around. I haven't found many decent ones…heh. Anyway. Here we go, chapter one! Reliving Nightmare!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own BOF 4 in any way possible. All new characters though, all belong to me.**

****

**Chapter 1: Reliving Nightmare**

Nina watched as the sun slowly rose over the mountains near Chedo, where the end of the battle had been. Beside her, Ryu, smiled at the sky and breathed in a free breath of air, letting it flow through his lungs, he had finally become full, and had won over the first emperor Fou-lu, who had caused them many hardships in finding him and defeating him. On her other side, stood her now silent childhood friend Cray, who stared at the sky as well, but with a new sense of feeling and serenity, the feeling of being able to let go of something he held deep in his heart about her older sister, Elina.

She stretched her white feathered wings and looked at Ryu then at Cray with a bright smile. "Shall we head home…?" she asked, her blue eyes sparkling along with the sunrise. They all nodded and started on their journey back home.

After the battle, Ershin was able to finally become true armor, and had been given to the new emperor of Fou Empire, as for Deis, who resided in the armor, wanting to see the battle to the end, had materialized into a full fleshed body and left to explore the new world. Scias has left silently and without a word except for, "I-It was f-f-fun." As for Ursula, she knew her grandfather, the General Rhun, had died, so she left the empire and with a new sense went to settle somewhere new, a place without anymore war. It had come upon the remaining three, that it _was_ time to go home.

Nina knew Cray would want to go back to Worent and soon continue his life there as Chief of the Woren. She didn't want to say goodbye to him then and there, but she knew she would see him all the time, with travel back and forth between the two. Ryu decided, after Nina's asking of him, to stay with her in Wyndia, in the castle, and the new life of living with her as a very close friend. Life seemed to go back to normal, except for the small thought at the back of the young Wyndian's mind. There would be no more Elina, only the seeing of her grave beside her mother's in the grand garden, hidden from local eyes.

Ryu quietly turned the page of a book and settled it down in his lap, before stretching and yawning. Beside him, Nina giggled and closed her book silently, before leaning forward, her cheek resting in her palm, "Finished writing Ryu? How many more chapters of our journey do you have left?" she asked softly, her blue eyes blinking.

Shrugging, the endless smiled. "I think about 8 more…I'm at the part where we met Ursula, and how Cray was so suspicious of her at the beginning!" he told the blonde and chuckled. Nina giggled again and got up from her chair, before walking to the window and staring out. "Is something wrong Nina?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she frowned. "I don't know, I feel something is amiss, but…I can't tell what it is. I've been having this recurring nightmare from time to time about out battle…and something horrible happens each time…one by one," she whispered and put a hand to the window, leaning her forehead against it. Behind her, Ryu placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it.

"It's okay. It's just a nightmare. Our battle with Fou-lu is over, we won. Everyone is safe and okay," he assured her with a grin. Nina cocked her head to the side and smiled at him. Ryu had changed, everything he did had made her happy, even when she was sad. It had been almost 4 months since that journey, and he had changed a great deal. She had as well, but not much. She wondered how her friends were doing as well, Ursula, Deis, Scias…and Cray, who she hadn't seen in 5 weeks.

"Nina?" The girl looked up at the endless. "I think we should go see Cray! It'll be a good chance to see him again, and also give us a chance to stretch and work on our abilities, right?" he asked and ran to the door, grasping his sword, to which was tied firmly to his side, never leaving him. "Lets go ask your father right now, he'll allow us!" he told her.

The Wyndian giggled once again and floated in a way over and hugged him. "Alright Ryu! Lets go visit and see Cray!"

His tail twitched as someone called his name from behind him. Turning his head around, Cray smiled as a small Woren child came running up to him, and jumping onto him playfully. "Cray, Cray, mommy wants ta show ya something!" she giggled and pulled at the cloth of his jacket. "Come on, come on!" she whined and jumped down, grasping him by the hands and pulling him.

Laughing, he took the girl's hand and walked with her as she led him toward where her mother, Lilian, was standing staring out at the plains with a disturbed look on her features. He came up behind her and stared out at the plains, "What is it?" he asked after a moment.

She turned to look at him, her dark hair flying in the wind. "The Ludians are destroying that same area again, they still won't stop they're search…" she told him. "Chief Cray, should we go out and meet them, taking them out of our territory?" Lilian asked. Frowning, Cray turned away and walked down the path and out through the entrance, making his way to the plains. Behind him, a girl yelled out.

"Don't you leave me behind Cray!" she commanded, earning a groan from him. The woman stopped as she reached his side and walked with him. "Remember, you can't do everything by yourself, you have your tribe and village…" she explained to him.

Cray smiled slightly at Una and nodded, before bringing up his speed and dashing with cat like speed toward the disturbances in the plains, Una not to fair behind him. He passed by the small river as his green eyes widened at the loud noises and flames he heard. Stopping just by a rock and a tree with Una beside him, he stood there with his mouth gaping.

'W-What the…?!' Cray thought and watched as a few Ludian soldiers started some fires and explode parts of the area they were in. Tightening his hands into fists, Cray jumped down the rocks leading to they're disturbances, and glared at the head soldier, standing tall at his 6"3, towering the other man. "What the hell do you think you Ludians are doin'!" he growled.

The leader swallowed hard, and glared right back. "This land now belongs to Ludia, under order of the King, we ask of you to leave this place." The man turned around, but was forced back by a pull of Cray's hand, it clenching around his shirt and pulling him forward, almost nose touching Cray.

"Listen you, I NEVER signed a treaty with the King of Ludia about having our land used as some battle area! Look at this, it used to be a long, great plain, now it looks like a hurricane and a flood went through. You Ludians are steppin' over into our territory, and damaging our lands, so I ask YOU and you're men to get the hell out, or suffer consequences…" Cray growled deeply, allowing his threat to sink in.

The Soldier's eyes widened as he nodded and yelled out to his men to run and leave the area and retreat back to Ludia. He shot one last glare at Cray and Una, before jumping onto his horse and riding off with the rest of the soldiers.

Una held her hands in front of her and yelled out, "Water Blitz!" the newer version of Blitz, sprang out from her hands and bounced all over the fires, putting them out with the water formed into the attack, the flames quickly going down to nothing. Cray shook his head and placed his hands onto the ground, the ground around him glowing a soft green colour, and spreading throughout the plains, grass suddenly appearing once again, and covering up all the damage except for some too scorched parts of the ground where the birds used to fly about.

He stood back up and shook his head sadly. "Why do they keep persisting on destroying this place…" he wondered and started back for the village. Una looked back at the plains and then followed him, before taking his hand slowly and speak to him. "It'll be alright. We could go talk to the King directly, or we could declare war on them."

Cray chuckled and looked at her. "Even though I would love the idea of seeing the look on that man's face if we declare war, we can't. We do have a peace treaty, just not a land treaty with them…I want to keep war away from here as much as possible Una. War doesn't solve anything," he said, and enter the village while at the same time letting go of her hand.

Una sighed deeply and shook her head. 'Cray…I wish I knew what you were thinking…you've changed so much since you got back 4 months ago…before that you were so strong-willed about doing what was best for our tribe, still you are. You had such a temper, as you were never here to spend time with everyone, but since you've came back, you've grown soft, kinder, and more protective yet letting go of normal tradition…Cray…' she thought and went in.

Later that Day

"Keep your arm straight! Don't let your eyes wander, and DO NOT lose sight of your target!" Cray shouted, earning young voiced 'yes sir' from all the younger Woren training to be stronger. He was training them personally, and the work he gave them was pretty hard, it was what his father did for him, and now he was Chief, so all these young Woren children…they'd grow up to be strong and able to fend for themselves…

One Woren child, a young boy, who was so many times beaten up by his sister, struggled slightly with his bow and arrow, and keeping his arm from shaking. Cray looked over from the spot he stood, and walked over, kneeling down to the young boy's height before taking his right hand and hold it straight for him, and his left to keep the bow steady. The boy nodded as Cray whispered something in his ear, and as the Chief let his arms go, the boy let his arrow fly, hitting right through the marker. The boy fell down on his bottom and gasped at what he achieved, his older sister growling and doing the same, only not through the target. Everyone now had a new sense of challenge and tried even harder to perfect they're skills at archery.

Cray crossed his arms and lent against a tree, staring at all the kids with a smile. 'They'll grow to be able to protect their loved ones and themselves. Heh.'

After letting the Woren children go and play and do what they did normally, Cray started off toward the built house where the Elders lived and then went up the ladder to where he slept, and beside him Una in another bed. The higher ranked Woren slept on the same floor, but Una and Cray had the same room only. The Elders believed that if Cray spent more time around her, he would grow to like her, then maybe love her to marry her, but that hadn't happened yet, Cray usually said they were crazy, and that he couldn't marry his best friend, but they still thought what the thought about the marriage.

He sat down on his queen sized bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "It's been a long day…" he muttered and sighed, looking at the wood floor. Running a hand through his blond hair, Cray fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. "It's alright if its the afternoon…right?" he asked no one and dozed off into a slumber.

Dream

Its all dark…

He stepped forward as the ground cracked and shattered from under him, sending him into darkness deep under. Screens of light flashed rapidly as he fell, one scene was when they, him, Nina and Ryu were captured by the Lord, Yuna…

Where's Elina?! he saw himself say.

Another one fell that showed Ryu and Nina leaving, Ryu placing the Dragon Slayer sword on a familiar bed. He saw himself again, left alone with his past love. Elina. Yuna appeared, removed that blanket covering her, and exposed his experiments on her, he remember the serge of anger that went through him, making him dash toward Yuna and try to kill him. The fox man disappeared, and Elina stared sadly at the Woren.

Cray…I asked Ryu to leave the Dragon Slayer her for a reason…

She had said. He looked at her and shook his head.

I…I can't. I-I love you Elina!

He had shouted, confessing his love for her.

I know. That's why I am asking you to do this for me…Your face is the last one I want to be able to gaze upon before I pass on…

He remembered the feeling he had there and then, he was scared, angry, sad, and confused…but he nodded slowly, tears brimming his green emerald eyes as he walked to the edge of the bed, and grasped the Dragon Slayer in his hands and walk back to her side, Elina's side. She smiled at him fully and closed her eyes. Holding the sword up in both hands, Cray closed his own eyes as he brought down the Dragon Slayer…the last thing he heard was…

Thank you…I love you Cray.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" shooting up in bed, Cray grasped the sheets tightly and stared at the far wall with wide eyes and heaving breath. He swallowed hard, and wiped his face with a hand, small tears forming in his eyes like in the dream, the nightmare. He shut his eyes again and lowered his head, sighing deeply. 'A nightmare…I thought those were over now…' he thought and then stared outside, it was almost night.

He sat on the side of his bed and blinked slowly. 'So much has happened…4 moths ago…and before that…our separation…Come to think of it, I haven't seen everyone for a while…'

Finally getting up, the Woren Chief walked out of the room to the outside. Leaning against the hard rock of the balcony like railing, he stared down at all the people, his people light they're torches and the big bonfire in the center of the village. They were doing a ceremony that only happened everyone 5 years, the last one he saw was with his mother, his father had died 7 years before it, but he still remembered the memories. He knew Una would probably ask him to join in the dance, but he usually tried to stay up top, or on the side just to listen to the beat of the drums and the wonderful music of other instruments, and just watch the dancers. He smirked at this as his eyes trailed upward to the road just a bit beyond the village. There walking, were two people, humans, or so he thought. To his happiness though, it was his winged friend, Nina, and Ryu, the god , the endless.

****

**Well everyone. How'd that go? Guess it went alright…meh. Well, wait till next chapter, I bet you guys will like that one even more, and to all you peoples who read, don't be afraid to review, you guys are the best! I dun' care if peoples flame, but have a reason, kay? Lol. Well, suggestions are cool, and next chapter will be up in a few days, bye byes! Ps: I like writing in bold. Muwhaha.**


	2. Bloody Occurrence

**Okay, updation! Continuing on ppls! - Kirys is a Woren I made up! Weird weird.**

****

**Chapter 2: Bloody Occurrence**

Seeing it was Nina and Ryu, Cray brought up a smile that cracked into a grin as he dashed from the outside and through the whole building to reach outside, stopping just as he got to the top of the stairs breathing softly, staring as Nina looked up with her bright blue eyes through the fire at him. She was frowning, but as soon as she blinked, that frown turned into a large smile, as she ran, grasping a hold of Ryu and dragging him with her toward Cray who made his way down the stairs, only to be knocked backward by Nina.

"CRAY!!" she cried, hugging him tightly. "It's so great to see you again!"

Ryu who was behind her, chuckled and gave Cray a thumbs up, "It's been awhile Cray! How's it been?" he asked.

Getting up and off the floor, Cray crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the two with bright green eyes. "It's been fine, same old same old. I missed you guys, Nina, I see you've grown your hair out, heh. And Ryu, you look stronger…" he said to them. Nina giggled cheerfully and smiled up at him. Ryu chuckled again and nodded.

"Cray, who're-…Nina! Ryu!" Una called from behind Cray as she rushed up and gave Nina and Ryu a small hug. "You two haven't visited in a long time. How're are you two!" she giggled and cocked her head to the side smiling. She was wearing a tube like top, with two separate straps over her left shoulder, while she also wore a simple dress that had long cuts on both sides, going up to her hips. "And perfect timing! Just in time for the traditional ceremony!"

"Really? Cray, you should've told me! Elina and Me…um…" she looked away. "I always used to go to these with my sister back then, remember? It was really fun!" Nina said and watched as some little kids started dancing around the fires childishly. Cray solemnly nodded and smiled at Nina. "Yah, its great that you two get to see it again. Ryu, you'll enjoy it."

"Really? What the ceremony about?" he asked curiously.

Before Cray could speak, Una butted in. "It's when Cray's father first found our village and when everyone worked so hard to make it as it is now. It's been over 20 years since this village has been here!" she giggled. "Cray's mother should know more about it, if you want to ask her about it later. She's coming later on."

Nodding, Cray then turned around and smiled at the two visitors, "follow me. Oh! Nina, Kirys fixed your dress to make it you're size now. And I thin we can find something for Ryu." He went up the stairs, the two following, Nina with a bright grin on her face. "Maybe Ryu could get a tattoo eh? Haha."

"Yeah! There's a Woren here that does all sorts of tattoo's, my father when he first took us here and when we first met Cray when we were little, got a tattoo, its wonderful, but we were too young to know what they were." Nina took Ryu's hand and patted his shoulder, "You should get one right there!"

Cray laughed as Ryu swallowed loudly. "Oh come on, it doesn't hurt much…just like a pin prick. But, its up to you."

Ryu nodded and stared at the room they were now in. "I haven't seen this room before Cray, is it new?" he asked. The Woren shook his head and nodded to the closets and then left the room with Nina to go find Kirys. Ryu stared at the doors and then slowly opened them with wide eyes, "HOLY!!"

There were many different type of outfits for special occasions, simple but they showed great craftsmanship within each piece of clothing. He reached for one that had no sleeves at all and was white and opened freely in front, it only reached to the ribs. There was a black sash that went with it, as well as loose pants with dark brown boots that were light and had shells decorated onto them. He smirked, "Wow."

After everyone had gotten changed, Ryu's eyes widened at Nina's outfit. It was slightly revealing, but not much, it only showed her stomach, arms and legs. It was a made of two pieces, the shirt being a light blue with shells hanging off of it by white lace. It was also sleeveless. Then there was the skirt that reached to her thighs, it was cut up on one side, and had a small simple sash wrapped around the belt part of it. Her sandals went well with the whole attire.

He then looked at Cray who wore his usual pants, but a different shirt on. It was sleeveless as well, showing a few tattoos on his arms, one of them being a cross shape. On his lower arms were gloves that started at his wrists and went up to his elbows, different stones hanging off, not shells. He wore his usual footwear as well. Around his forehead though, was the head piece that had two beads on it, it was a bandana that was plain except for one red line going through the middle and a feather that hung off the back of it, reaching down his blonde hair.

"Wow, guess you guys are used to dressing up for this…huh?" Ryu asked.

Nina giggled and nodded. "Kirys is the one who makes all the outfits. She very good at it, and she makes all types of styles. But…Cray, aren't you suppose to use your father's?" Nina asked, then slapped a hand over her mouth, making Ryu cock his head to the side.

Cray shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the fire. "I'm not him…so I ain't gonna wear it…" he said simply.

The Wyndian rubbed the back of her head slowly and looked at Ryu then at Cray. "I'm going to show Ryu around Cray, we'll meet you up by the usual spot, okay! Bye!" she said and waved to him, the chief waving back before walking off as well.

Tugging Nina's arm, Ryu looked at her seriously. "What's this about his father?" he asked.

Swallowing, Nina put her hands behind her back and sighed. "Well, I was there the day he was murdered by someone in the Empire 12 years ago…and it was on the day after this. He had told Cray that he wanted him to wear the actual outfit his father had always worn, it was more extravagant then the one he has on now. But, after his father died, I just remembered, Cray took the outfit and burned it…he despises his father more than anything now, I don't know why though…he never told me." She explained to Ryu.

Ryu nodded and sighed. "I didn't think Cray would be one to hate family, but I can see why…"

"Yeah…I felt the same with my mother, but…after a while I didn't, I was sad that I ever thought that. But Cray still has hatred for him…" she said sadly, and looked around. "Come on, lets go dance, okay. I'll teach you it."

They went over to the large bonfire, and Nina started her teaching.

Walking around the center house, Cray sighed deeply and went down the path slowly, coming upon a view that showed a unseen lake and little wind dragons flying around aimlessly, their eyes glowing like fireflies. He smiled and sat down on a rock and closed his eyes, leaning back and thinking.

"Cray?" Una's voice said from beside him.

Sitting fully up, the Chief looked up at her. "Hm?"

Una fidgeted and sat beside him quietly, before looking at the ground. "I need to tell you something…" she whispered, making him lean closer to hear her. He wondered what it was she needed to tell him, they were together for most of the day anyway. She swallowed hard and stood up, walking toward the lake, shielding her face.

Cray watched and then stood. "Una? Hey, what was it you were goin' to tell me?" he asked then chuckled, "Did Verin ask you to marry him or something? Hehe," he smiled, but that smile soon turned into a frown when she didn't move. "He did?" he asked.

The woman nodded and looked at him. "But…I-I don't love him at all! Sure, we're good friends, almost as good friends as we are…but I just don't feel for him the way I feel for -" she stopped and stared at the water. This made Cray curious, Una was one woman that was always straight forward, and not fidgety. " Feel for…" she continued.

"You…"

She didn't turn to him as Cray took one step back and stared at her with slightly widened eyes, his mouth gaping. He shivered and looked to the side, staring at a firefly as it flew off the rock he was sitting on, "Me…?" he asked, his voice soft.

Una turned to the side and clasped her hands in front of her. "Yes. You…I know, you are still recovering over what happened back then…but I've been feeling this for you since…and I just can't keep it from you anymore…I love you Cray, but…I don't know if you feel the same way about me…" she whispered.

He was taken aback, Una, his best friend was in love with _him_. If it wasn't for those three old Worens, who kept pushing him _and _Una, this wouldn't be happening, but it had. Una had fallen for him, but he didn't even know why, he didn't know how he felt, actually, he did, but didn't know how to say it to Una himself. Clenching his fists, he looked at the ground, and took a short breath.

"I…Una…I can't say I don't love you, but…I only care about you as my best friend…even if I say I don't love you that way, we're still friends…right?" he said, a little cautiously to her.

He could feel her golden eyes on him, "Yes we are. I just wanted to tell you how I feel…I'm alright to know we're still best friends…but maybe someday my feelings will be returned by you, or someone else…" she said and smiled at him, small tears forming in her eyes. She silently made her way back to the dances and celebrations, just as Cray let himself drop down on the grass and cuss softly at the water.

'Idiot…Idiot, idiot, idiot…how could you do that to her! Una, for cryin' out loud! You do feel something for her, you just don't want to realize it, you're frickin' scared. Scared to get into a relationship…scared to have her taken away like Elina way!' Cray let his fist come down onto the ground, making a imprint in the grass, the ground shaking slightly. "Damnit…"

He got up again and stalked into the house, making his way to where the elders were, and stood standing in the door way, staring at them. They were whispering to each other near the fire, talking about him and someone in particular. Cray's ears twitch as he heard them say, Una and Cray, marriage, after the ceremony, we're brilliant. He growled silently and slammed the wall with a fist, causing them to look up quickly and scared.

"C-Cray!" they said in unison.

"What in hells name do you think you talking about!" Cray shouted, stepping forward one.

"N-Nothing…" the first elder said.

Narrowing his eyes at him, Cray took another step forward. "Nothing? Stop meddling yourselves in MINE and Una's lives! It's your fault that she has feelings for me!! You put us together like we were pawns just to make us love each other, only, I CAN'T love her that way! I'm not ready to!" Cray explained loudly.

"Listen Cray, its best for our village. You need a wife, its best if its Una, you know. You and her are best friends, it would be good for you two. That's what you're father would have wanted, god bless his soul." the second Elder said with a smile, which was soon wiped off as something flashed in Cray's now deadly green eyes.

"Damn my father to hell, I don't care what he frickin' wanted!! I'm tired, TIRED of you three making my life up as it goes! I don't want to get married AFTER the ceremony to Una, I don't want to be put with any woman who I'm best friends with because in the end it could make something awful, as in end of friendship! Hell, I'm lucky as it is to still have Una as a friend, she confessed she loved me, and I don't feel the same for her. WHY IN HELLS NAME WOULD YOU GO AND MEDDLE IN OTHERS AFFAIRS!" he shouted, turning swiftly around and stalking out loudly down the sets of stairs, earning the stares of some of the other people nearby. Cray didn't care, he didn't see their gazes, his eyes were fixed on the floor as he passed the bonfire and out of the village.

From upstairs, Una came down with disbelief. "Y-You put us together just for that? You three…really are idiots! Where'd Cray go? I have to find him before he does something stupid with the anger you three put into his head!" she growled at them and quickly left before they could say anything.

Running down the stairs she looked at everyone who was near. "Did you see Cray?" she asked, they nodded, "Do you know where he went?" the shook their heads. Frowning, she left again and went looking around, a desperate look on her face. She went by Ryu and Nina who looked up from their activity and gave a questioning glance. Nina went up to Una and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't find Cray anywhere! He got into an argument with the Elders and now I can't find him…" Una said sadly while looking around. She clenched her hands together and let out a sigh. "I'm worried something might happen…" she continued.

Ryu stood up and put a hand on Una's shoulder. "We'll help you find him. He wouldn't have gone far…right?" he asked.

She looked at the ground. "Last time Cray was mad…he nearly lost control to stop himself from hitting a tree…" she mumbled.

"Hitting a tree?" Ryu wondered.

"Yeah. This village, Ryu, is more in tune with nature, like the land, the trees, the lakes and rivers…Cray hates it when he destroys something of the environment…" Nina explained. Ryu was amazed at how much he didn't know about their Woren friend. "Come on! Let go look for him!" Everyone nodded and split up separately, searching to see where the Chief had gone too.

Outside the city limits, Cray walked silently through the knee high grass near the plains and let out a heavy sigh of frustration. 'They think they know what's best for everyone…why are they called Elders anyway…they don't do anything important at all, maybe when my _father_ was around, but…he's gone, dead, and away! Dwelling on what my father wanted, Shiiya…bastard…' Cray thought and stopped shortly, his hands clenched tightly, his arms shaking.

"Why do they have to meddle in _my _life…" he whispered to himself. "Someone tell me what I should do…I don't know anymore…" he sadly said as he fell forward onto his knees, the wind rushing past his hair and blowing it slowly. Everything was happening the same way it had back in the past, him not knowing what to do…he was confused and worried.

Feeling something brush near his tail, Cray sat up straight and stared forward. His ears twitch as the wind picked up a growling sort of sound coming behind him, so he turned his head, then stood fully up to see a pair of white eyes gleaming down at him as a black claw flew from the air.

"Una! You think he might have left the village?" Ryu asked as the three came together again.

The Woren woman nodded, "Maybe. Lets go look out there, Nina, do you think you can fly near the clouds and see if you can see him?" she asked of the Wyndian Princess. Nina nodded and ran out into the grass and stared around before choosing a area to fly above and look.

Her wings took her almost as high as the clouds as she stared down at the area around them. There were some trees near a small river, and rocks too. There was miles of short and long grass, most likely the plains, a large black monster moving around, and some more rocks and rivers. Thinking back to the black monster, Nina shot her neck around to stare at the beast, it was moving through the grass, swiping angrily and rabidly through it, searching for something…

Lowering herself onto the ground she stared at Una. "Is there a huge monster that no one knows about here?" she asked.

Una shook her head. "We only have those Nut warriors and Nut mages from the plains usually…WHY?" she asked quickly.

Nina pointed in the direction of the beat, and quickly enough, they could see the black silhouette of the monster. Una gasped at its size and anger, "If that thing got near the village…everyone would be in a whole lot of trouble!" she cried and looked around. "If Cray's anywhere nearby…oh god…what if that monster is looking for him!" she said, putting her hands to her lips.

"We have to find him!" Ryu shouted and sprinted forward, away from the village. "CRAY!!" he shouted while running, not getting the monster's attention. 'is it deaf? Literally?' he thought and kept calling his friends' name, Nina and Una following and also doing the same.

Near the trees where the river was, leaning against one of the rocks, Cray heavily breathed and was watching the monster closely, his hand wrapped tightly around his shaking wrist which was bleeding. His bandana was gone, for he was swiped by the monster there, his forehead bleeding slowly down his temple to his face. 'Damnit…If I move, it'll see me…And I can't go back to the village…' he thought and sunk lower into the grass, ripping part of his pant leg off at the bottom and tightly wrap it around his wound.

"CRAY!!!"

His name echoed through the plains, his ears twitching to it. 'Ryu…?' he wondered and looked around the corner. The monster's back was to him, so he could chance it. Looking around he saw Ryu, Nina and Una running far from the monster, behind it toward the river and other places, yelling his name. He swallowed hard, "If it sees them…" he wondered. His green eyes showed worry and he grasped the rocks edge and lifted himself slowly, carefully watching the monster…but…

"What the…where'd it go…?" he asked himself quietly. He stood up almost fully before he was knocked off his feet, something grasping him by the legs and swinging him all the way across the grass, getting Nina's attention. "CRAY!" she cried, seeing him lands on the ground hard, dust from beneath the grass actually rising up. Before she could move, the monster appeared out of the trees and rocks, sprinting with un-human speed toward Cray's attempt at getting up form.

Seeing her chance, Nina speed forward on her wings and stopped in front of the monster, casting her holy spell, Kyrie on the monster, not killing it, but blinding it suddenly with the oncoming light. She landed by Cray and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Cray…hey, answer me…" she whispered.

He shook his head and looked at her silently before standing up quickly and standing in front of her with his hands together. "Quake!!" he shouted, the ground beneath the monster swallowing it up and spitting it out and further away from them. He heaved out and fell backward, caught slightly by Nina, who held his upper body up.

"What is that thing? And are you alright?" she cried, putting a hand over his forehead, her healing magic starting to take effect.

"I dunno…" coming closer to them, Ryu shouted something. "GET AWAY FROM THERE!!!"

Nina's eyes widened as the ground beneath started to glow black, then shoot up into the sky, sending her and Cray apart, before down upon Una and Ryu. Ryu put his arms over his head and cried out, "Mediate! Kaiser!" the powerful Kaiser dragon taking Ryu's place and shielding him and the woman Una under him.

Nina let out a gasp as she grasped her leg slowly, 'I think I sprained my ankle…' she thought. "Oh no! CRAY!" she cried, looking around, she didn't see him anywhere, she heard the struggling, then she looked up, her eyes widening larger at the sight. There, in the air, his midsection locked between a dark black claw, his gasping for air. "Let him go!" she shouted, the wind picking up.

Una rushed over to her side and gave her a healing herb, before helping her stand. "Why is it only attacking Cray!" she shouted, looking at Nina who watched as Ryu's dragon form soared overhead, it circling around Cray and the creature, making sure to find a way to help his friend without hurting him.

Cray grasped the sides of the claw and started trying hard to pry himself out of it, his left arm almost useless to him. "COME ON, let me GO!" he shouted, getting one of the fingers grasped around him to move upward. He went for the next one, but before he could reach, the once stunned finger came fishing down, stabbing into his back and through.

"Uggh…" letting out a short gasp, Cray's eyes stared down at the ground, as he saw more of his own blood from his back and chest fall to the ground, it moving quickly and thickly. Ryu's dragon form howled out and raced forward, into the monster, and through it.

'BASTARD! DIE!' he mentally cried, as it dropped Cray, Ryu grasping his friends' body in his open front claws and holding him as he let loose a giga flare at the monster, sending it body into oblivion, bits of its body flying into the sky and diminishing. Landing on the ground softly, Ryu lowered himself on his back legs and knelt down still in dragon form and watched as Nina and Una ran over. Nina gasped as she saw Cray, he was barely breathing, his eyes half open and almost lifeless, and blood coming out of him as if it wouldn't stop. She put her hands over the wound in his chest and mumbled, "Rejuvenate!" the holy healing closing the wound slowly, then quickly, earning a cry from Cray who shut his eyes tightly from the pain.

"Ryu! Get him to Worent! We can heal him completely here!" she cried and both her and Una got on Ryu, as he flew to Worent.

****

**Well ppls, how's that for a cliffhanger! I'd like to thank _Oni-Kaiser _for reviewing my last chapter. Thankyou very much! Now, I hope you'all enjoyed this chapter, a little bloody, and a little evil of me, but… Cray's my fav, I just like to torture him a bit! well, next chapter will be up in a few more days! Thanks!**


End file.
